Grimmjow and his Thong
by Tyki-Pon
Summary: Ulquiorra finds a little "surprise" in Grimmjows dresser. Some OOCness


**WARNING! Some OOCness!**

**What's in a name**

**That which we call a Thong**

**By any other word**

**Would be just as disgiusting**

**-Remake of romeo and juliet phrase**

Ulquiorra skipped down the hall as he left for breakfast. He was in a good mood. I mean, a REAL GOOD mood. Nothing could turn his day into Trash. Absolutely nothing. But that, of course, is unbelievable false. There was always that one thing our Ulqui-kun hated. And that 'thing' was none other than Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. The trashiest piece of trashy trah ever. Ulquiorra cringed at the thought of being called Emocar again by the piece of trash he oh-so hated. But no sir, not today. Because today, Ulquiorra had a plan. A big plan. Involving Grimmjow, of course. That was exactly why he was in a good mood today. He had finally found a way to get back at Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Want to know the plan? Ulquiorra recited everything that had happened the previous day.

_Yesterday-_

Ulquiorra was unbelievably bored. Absolutely, positively, megatudely(I doubt that's a word), bored. He went down the hall, took a right, then a left, two more rights, and kept going. How anyone could get through Las Noches, especially with Gin annoying everyone by switching the halls around,(Especially Yammy. But he's so dumb he didn't notice till after Halibel told him why he was getting to his room so late at 'night'.) Ill never know. He stopped in front of Grimmjows room, hoping to find his eyeliner that Grimmjow made 'disappear'. Even though Ulquiorra always found whatever 'disappeared' in the Sexta Espada's room. When he peeked inside, no-one was there. He sighed in relief at the fact there wouldn't be an annoying Grimmjow getting all pissy at him when he looked, and eventually, found his 'misplaced' item. Ulquiorra walked through the room, checking the usual places. Under the cushion, behind the bed, under the bed, inside the matress, in the cabinet, and, finally, in the toilet.(Nasty, right?) The Cuatro Espada was confused. He couldn't find his eyeliner anywhere. Until he turned around to see it was on Grimmjow's dresser.

He strode to the dresser and picked up his eyeliner. But that's when he saw some kind of rubber material sticking out. At first, he though it was a condom. Seeing as Grimmjow being sex-crazy was a normal thing in Hueco Mundo. But when he opened the dresser, he found something nasty.

A thong. Yes, my friends. A disgiusting, nasty, rubber thong. With a note attached to it.

_'Dear Lover,_

_I got you a thong for you to look sexy in. I know that you don't know who I am yet, but we will meet very soon.__14_

_Love,_

_YSA(Your Secret Admirer)'_

Ulquiorra stood there, blank for 3 seconds, then had a histerical fit. But then an idea popped into his head. What if everyone else saw this?! Then I'd be left alone for sure! More private time with Aizen-sama!(Ewww... xD) He put the thong and note carefully in a Ziploc bag and walked away. He smiled and walked out the door back to his room.

_Today-_

And there Ulquiorra is now, skipping down the halls with a pink present box holding the thong and note inside it. When he got to the door, he took a deep breathe and got ready for what was going to come. Ulquiorra Schiffer, The Cuatro Espada, was definatley having his day. He opened the doors to see everyone was there. Even Aizen-sama, Gin, and Tosen were there. Ulquiorra inwardly smiled to himself. Definatley his day to shine.

"Grimmjow. This was on your room when I was looking for the thing you stole from me again." Ulquiorra set the box down in front of the Sexta Espada, and went back to his seat. Grimmjow opened the box. When he did, his face turned completely white. "Oy, Grimmjow, what is it?" Nnoitra was trying to see exactly what Grimmjow was seeing. The Sexta closed the box quietly and looked at Ulquiorra. "Paybacks a bitch, right, Jeagerjaques?" Grimmjow just stared. After a while, he said,

"This was supposed to be for you, Ulquiorra..."


End file.
